


Old Dog, New Tricks

by kireinakittie



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Anal Fisting, Chypre Lenoir, Desk Sex, Exactly What It Says on the Tin, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-11-28 18:10:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20970848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kireinakittie/pseuds/kireinakittie
Summary: The magician Chypre surprises her lover after a long day at work.





	Old Dog, New Tricks

**Author's Note:**

> The magician's name is Chypre - Pronounced Ship-ra - Which is where 'Shippy' comes from.
> 
> Also, 'Нет, моя любовь' roughly means 'No, my love in Russian'.

Chypre perched on the edge of the doctor's desk, the wood cold against her (mostly) bared skin. She'd chosen black lingerie with a series of leather straps forming a corset and cage around her breasts and stomach. The thigh high fishnet stockings kept sliding down, and the knee high black lace up boots had been a struggle to get into. It was extremely impractical.

Julian would love it.

She heard his keys in the lock a moment before the door swung open to admit the tall redhead. Chypre tossed her long black hair over her pale shoulders and adopted a sultry expression.

"Hi Puppy."

Julian froze, grey eye wide.

"Uh..."

"Close the door."

"Right."

He fumbled behind him for the door handle, struggling for an inordinate amount of time, before he finally tore his gaze away to focus on closing the door.

"It's cold in here." Chypre shivered dramatically "Why don't you give me your shirt?"

"My shirt?" Julian grinned, recovering some of his composure. He shrugged out of his coat. "Wouldn't a jacket be warmer?"

"Don't speak."

His smile widened but he did as she asked, depositing his jacket and gloves on a nearby chair. He pulled the tails of his white shirt out of his pants and let the material slowly slip down his arms to bunch up in his hands. He took the shirt in his left hand and snapped to attention.

"Permission to approach."

Chypre let him show off, the man was a born drama queen.

"Granted" The magician smiled "If you do it on your knees."

Julian practically threw himself at the ground, and Chypre suppressed a wince as his bony knees hit the floorboards with a 'thud'. He draped the shirt around his neck and crawled across the room, catlike, on his hands and knees, watching her through his tousled red hair.

When he was close to the desk she stopped his forward movement with one outstretched foot, the sharp boot heel digging in to his bare shoulder. As he sat back on his heels she took the shirt off him and shrugged it on, dwarfed by the amount of material. She stood up from the desk and walked around Julian, running her fingers through his messy hair, until she stood behind him. She wrenched his head back and lowered her lips to his ear.

"I'm going to bend you over that desk and fuck you 'til you scream." She purred, pausing for his reaction.

The doctor swallowed hard, throat working, trying to compensate for the sharp angle at which she held his head. He didn't ask questions, he didn't much care as long as she kept touching him, giving him more.

She let his head go, hooking the string of his eye patch and slipping it off. He blinked, rubbing his reddened eye.

"That's better" she said, looking down at him, then stepped to one side "Now get on the desk."

Julian almost tripped over his own feet in his haste, but he managed to perch on the edge of the wooden desk, without incident. Chypre stepped in between his legs, pressing her chest against his, and pulled his head down so she could kiss him. His eager lips parted for her dominant tongue, letting her have her way with his sweet mouth, her hands kneading his shoulders. She trailed his jawline in heated open mouthed kisses, a hint of teeth scraping the muscle behind his ear. She could feel the rumble of his voice as he made small, hungry, pleasured sounds.

Chypre dropped one hand to his waistband, and then lower, fingers tracing the hard length of him through the thin material while she continued to suck and bite his throat, her mouth following the broad line of his shoulder. She nipped his collarbone, tongue dipping into the hollow of his throat and up to the point of his chin in one long lick.

The magician's dark blue eyes sparkled with mischief as she looked up into his face. He caught his bottom lip between his teeth, pale cheeks flushed pink, mismatched eyes equally dark with desire and pleasure.

She unbuttoned his pants and pulled them down his thighs, taking his underwear with them and letting his long cock spring free. She couldn't resist one tiny little taste. He groaned, falling back on his elbows as she licked him from base to tip, tongue swirling around the thick head. She loved the feel of him hard in her mouth, the salty, bitter taste.

But this was not the time to get distracted. She let him slip from her mouth and straightened up.

"Turn around."

Julian blinked slowly, trying to process through the fog of lust. He got there eventually, bent over the desk with his ass in the air.

"Is that what you wanted?" He asked, looking back over his shoulder, wiggling his butt.

Chypre gave him a light smack and pushed his head down on the desk.

"Exactly what I wanted." She said, pressing down on the side of his face.

She traced his spine with her other hand, skipping over his backside to scrape her nails along the backs of his thighs. What she could reach of them, anyway. She bent down to one of the desk drawers, retrieving latex gloves and a bottle of lubricant. Julian watched, wide eyed, as she pulled on the gloves and palmed the bottle. She looked into his face, expression serious.

"Yes?"

"Oh my god, yes, so much yes, I-" He squawked as cold, lubricated fingers touched his heated skin.

Chypre slipped her index and middle fingers between the cheeks of his ass, sliding over the tight ring of muscle therein. Slowly she moved her fingers back and forward, getting everything down there nice and slippery, before dipping the tip of one finger inside him.

He mumbled something in a language she couldn't understand.

"What was that?" She asked innocently, not moving her hand one way or the other.

"Please, Shippy, I need..."

She stroked his hair and slid her index finger in the rest of the way.

"More... Please..."

Chypre bit her bottom lip and worked a second finger into his ass, moving her two fingers in and out, lightly stretching the tight hole. He moaned, grinding his erection into the desk while she fingered him.

"Do you like that?" She purred.

He mumbled something incoherent in response, hands blindly searching the desk for something to hold on to, knocking over a (thankfully) stoppered ink bottle and a box of thumb tacks that pricked his bared skin with a hundred tiny points.

"Use your words, puppy."

Julian groaned, his fingers curling over the edge of the desk, pushing against her hand.

"More, please" he whined "fuck me, fill me, I need..."

Chypre eased her ring finger inside the tight hole and the doctor moved back eagerly. He was all but humping the desk now, desperate for the friction against his hard dripping cock with every forward thrust, and hungrily driving the apprentice's fingers deeper into his slick hole with every arch backward.

"Use your hand" He gasped out, propping one knee up on the desk to open himself further.

Chypre stifled a groan, biting her lip as she watched the doctor's beautiful body writhe beneath her touch. His ass was sopping wet, soaked in sweat and lubricant, and her fourth, smallest finger slipped easily into him. She put a hand on his sweaty lower back to still him, just for a moment, so she could ease him over the widest part of her hand, stopping when the base of her thumb was pressed firmly against his entrance.

"That's four fingers puppy, you sure about this?" She gently rubbed his back.

"Yes, yes, do it, please..."

Chypre kept her hand on his lower back while she slowly slid her other hand half way out, her four fingers still resting inside him, curling her thumb into her palm so she could inch the final digit up and alongside.

Julian whimpered but held himself perfectly still.

"Easy now" Chypre said softly, placing a gentle kiss on the small of his back "Good boy. You're doing so good."

She moved her hand slowly, allowing him time to adjust, but she could feel his greedy little hole dragging on her hand, pulling her in, and it was so unbelievably erotic she moaned with him as he took her to the wrist. She curled her fingers into a fist.

"Do you feel that baby?" She asked breathlessly "That's my whole hand."

"Yes, yes..."

"I'm gonna fist you now."

"Yes, uh... unh..."

Chypre braced herself with one hand on his hip, nails digging in slightly, and started to move.

Julian shuddered, desperate cries falling from his lips, riding the line between pleasure and pain. He felt so impossibly, deliciously full, and every drag of her knuckles across his prostate bowed his spine.

His movements became frantic, and, caught between the unforgiving desk and the magician's unrelenting fist, with a few final shuddering thrusts, he tumbled over the edge into oblivion, howling the whole way down.

The magician dared not move until Julian gradually stilled, heaving in great lungfuls of air. Chypre gently eased her hand out of him, her left hand stroking his back as he whimpered.

"It's alright puppy" She pulled the gloves off and rubbed his shoulders "Come here."

Julian braced his hands on the desk and pushed himself up. They both noticed the thumb tacks at the same time. The doctor blinked, confused at the pins sticking in his skin, he hadn't consciously felt it. Chypre brushed the loose ones away and plucked at the others with her nails.

"Really..." She tutted "I can't take you anywhere. Do you want me to heal them?"

He ran one long hand over the scratches and pin pricks marring his shoulder and arm.

"Нет, моя любовь." The gruff Slavic syllables fell from his lips, just as easily flowing back into English. "I like it."

He looked down at the mess he'd made of the desk, and himself, he'd managed to rub his cock raw in places, and he'd covered the desk in his seed, including a bunch of loose papers. His cheeks flushed.

"Such a mess." Chypre shook her head in mock disapproval, hands on her hips. "Clean this up."

She turned and walked the length of the room, pausing in the doorway to look over her shoulder.

"Then join me in the bath."

And she stepped through to the next room.

**END.**


End file.
